1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device, in detail to a semiconductor light emitting device having a pair of electrodes formed at the same surface side of the semiconductor light emitting device, and specifically to a semiconductor light emitting device with a face-down structure in which an electrode forming side is a mounting side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various research and development activities have been conducted to realize a large area light emitting device comprising a stacked layer structure of semiconductor layers.
For example, in the device having nitride semiconductor layers stacked on an insulating substrate such as a sapphire substrate, a part of the p-type semiconductor layer and active layer are removed in the depth direction to expose the n-type semiconductor layer, and a pair of electrodes of n-electrode and p-electrode are provided on these surfaces of the semiconductor layers, that is, a same surface side of the nitride semiconductor layers.
These n-electrode and p-electrode respectively comprise a seat and an extended part so as to avoid excessive concentration of electric current at a specific region and to diffuse the electric current in a wider region. For example, refer to patent literature references 1 to 5 listed below.
Patent literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-345480A.
Patent literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-345480A.
Patent literature 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-056109A.
Patent literature 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-345480A.
Patent literature 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-019646A.